


Maybe

by Alexanderthegreatestgay



Series: Curt and Owen get interrupted [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthegreatestgay/pseuds/Alexanderthegreatestgay
Summary: They are happy and together. But it's never as easy as that, especially not when you're a gay couple in 1950's America.Pre the events of the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: for homophobia, fear, lynching, fake (ish) violence and fake drunkness
> 
> I just really have a lot of visceral emotions around Curt growing up in a homophobic era as a gay person

The kiss is sweet and a little sloppy, tasting of the beers Owen’s been sipping all night. Curt can feel the grain of the wood as he presses his hand to the wall beside Owen, and the rasp of Owen’s stubble where the other hand rests on his cheek. Owen’s chest is pressed flush to his own and warmth radiates from it. The dark around them seems soft and safe, shielding them in a private world of their own. When Curt breaks the kiss, all he can see is the glint of Owen’s eyes, but he can feel Owen huff a gentle laugh at him, the breath tickling on his face and making him grin in return. He thinks there has never been a simpler thing in the world than that he loves this man, and he kisses him soundly again. 

Then he hears the footsteps and he freezes.   
There is nowhere to hide here. The noise is close, and will be upon them soon, and here they are, two men, flushed and rumpled against a wall. No explanation in the world will save them now. This town is small, wary of foreigners and fiercely defends what it calls its traditional values. Most people would probably use the term lynching.   
Curt can hear Owen’s heart thumping loudly now. Fear has his mind ticking overtime. Neither of them have their guns on them, and chances are the other guy will have a rifle at least. If they get dragged out now they’ll never escape alive. Owen’s heart is so loud in ears, mingling with his own, and all he can think is that he’s going to get Owen killed, oh god, that heartbeat is going to be stopped forever because Curt couldn’t get over his stupid crush, oh god, he can hear the footsteps getting louder –

“Hit me,” Owen murmurs frantically.  
“What?” hisses Curt, words catching in his throat, “I’m not going to hit-”   
He can see the light of a lantern reflected in Owen’s eyes as the source of the noise starts to round the corner-  
And Owen catches him square across the face with a blow that knocks him over, and then stumbles toward him, his face twisting into an angry snarl. Owen hauls him to his feet with rough hands, pulling him close to his face and whispering ‘just play along god dammit! hit me ba-’. So Curt knees him in the fork, because his face is really starting to smart, and then starts spouting slurred abuse. Owen swings another one at him, and Curt ducks out of the way, disguising it as a drunken sway as best he can. 

He feels a rough hand grab him by the collar and twists round automatically. The man does indeed have a shotgun, Curt sees, and hopes Owen doesn’t take the drunken belligerence too far.  
“Ger’on outta here ya’ ruddy pissheads, take it outside,” the man grumbles, shoving them into the street, and slamming the bar door behind them.   
They keep up the act until they round the corner where they subside into silence.   
They walk close together, but no longer touch. The easy comfort of before is gone, a cloud of despondency settled over them both.   
“Do you think one day-” starts Curt, and clears his throat with a shake of the head, “people like us… won’t have to be afraid?”   
Owen scoffs, forcing a grin. “Are you telling me the Great Curt Mega was scared of one old guy with a gun?”  
Curt doesn’t reply, not in the mood for bravado.   
Owen quiets, brushing Curt’s hand briefly by way of apology.   
“Maybe,” says Owen, but the sadness in his voice makes Curt think he doesn’t really believe it.


End file.
